


Let you down-- songfic

by Sheosaurs_rex



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheosaurs_rex/pseuds/Sheosaurs_rex
Summary: Songfic based off the song Let you down by Seether.  You are an avenger by the name Salem,  you have the same powers as Loki with the added faster healing.  Loki and you both have feelings for each other that have grown in the last two years you have worked together on missions but neither of you have yet to reveal how you feel completely. When a mission goes badly will the two of you gain love or suffer a loss?





	Let you down-- songfic

This mission was to be like the rest, seize the base, take out the hostiles, and destroy or collect what ever they had been up to.

The quinjet had landed and all heard the order to light’em up and without hesitation it began. Everyone going off in different directions to make the take down easier. You heard Tony over the com “Reindeer games take the left corridor and bring Hocus pocus for back up, FRIDAYS picking up a few baddies in there.”   
You rounded the corner just in time to witness the tail end of the fight between two assailants and the God of Mischief. With swift moves they proved to be no match for him, but what caught you attention was a third man aiming a weapon at the God’s back. Loki had a hand around each man’s throat, unaware of the third until the sound of the weapon firing made him turn.   
In a metallic mist you vanished and reappeared next to him, shoving him aside you felt the hot white searing pain along the side of your ribs as you made contact with the floor. Loki immediately launched a dagger at the man, striking him in the jugular. Clenching your side you watched the man’s body hit the floor with a thud. “Salem’s down, we need to get her out of here!” Loki screamed through the com, as he scooped you up and headed out of the compound toward the quinjet.   
You could still feel the pain radiating from where you’d been hit, but it seemed difficult to move. It felt almost like you were paralyzed, you could hear the gun fire coming from behind you as the rest of the team cleaned house and headed to the jet. You knew you were slipping in and out consciousness, it was becoming harder to breathe with each passing minute.   
Looking up at the harden face of the God that carried you so gently and effortlessly, the thought crossed your mind that this maybe your last moments with him. With the remaining strength you squeezed his arm a little tighter causing him to look at you as he boarded the jet. Your lips parted, you tried to get the words out, but to no avail. “Shh.. My pet, we are safe now, the others are coming just stay with me.” His voice filling your ears now, replacing the loud sounds of gun fire. 

 

If I could speak I’d tell you all your fears and depravations  
If I could feel I’d take away your pain  
If I could bleed I’d show you all my scars and imperfections  
If I could breathe I’d hold you in my veins 

 

The movement from the jet made your eyes open slightly, your ears recognizing the voices of your team mates. “Tony I can’t get a pulse, I’ve tried to stop the bleeding, she needs the cradle to help heal this.” Bruce explained while applying more pressure to your wound. “We’re still 30 minutes out, FRIDAY already has a medical team waiting there.” The concern clear in Tony’s voice. “She may not make it, I’m not getting any response from her, her heartbeat is—“ 

 

You’ve got me feeling like an animal  
Beat down in fear and paralyzed  
You’ve got me feeling like I got no other hand to hold  
In this assisted suicide

 

You felt cold, frozen, and drained. Aware to all that was being said around you, but you showed no movement, you felt hands on your pulse points, voices saying you weren’t breathing, and you had no heartbeat. “Is there nothing you mortals can do for her? Brother can you not restore my powers more so that I can help her? Please I beg you, do something!” Loki’s shouts filling your ears again. “I am sorry Loki, but not even your powers could help. I fear Lady Salem is slipping from us.” 

 

So say something beautiful  
Say what you’re keeping inside  
With this anticipation I will only let you down  
So say something meaningful  
Say what you’re trying to hide  
With this anticipation I will only let you down

 

Cracking your eyes again you found yourself in the arms of person you’d last expected. His hold on you almost painfully tight, his black hair messy and eyes red and teary. He pressed his head to yours, bringing you as close as he could. “I have been a fool, too scared to admit my feeling to you and too proud to admit my heart had become fond of a mortal. Now my love I will never get the chance, you tried so many times to tell me and I knew how you felt about me, and I was too afraid to let you in, afraid I would let you down or disappoint you once you knew me.” His words nothing above a whisper, and broken with small sobs. 

 

If I could breed I’d show you all my infantile discursions  
If I could sleep I’d hold you in my head  
If I was strong I’d keep you close and render you defenseless  
If I was gone I’d hope you take my place

 

“Bother, tell me is there truly nothing any of us could do to save her?” Loki asked while looking up at Thor. You saw another figure enter your line of blurry vision before they spoke. “I just don’t understand why she didn’t heal…” You heard Loki sigh and wrap his arms even tighter around you. “Please my dear, don’t leave me, I need you here with me, don’t leave me to be alone again…. Not now that I have found how happy you make me.”

 

You’ve got me feeling like an animal  
Beat down in fear and paralyzed  
You’ve got me feeling like I got no other hand to hold  
In this assisted suicide

 

The quinjet touched down with a slight bump, you felt yourself being lifted and carried out. Your eyes and ears met with unfamiliar people and sounds as the medical team rushed you in. Looking back you saw the remains of a green mist disappearing as the rest of the team followed behind. The exhausted feeling coming on full force as you slowly started to slip again. 

 

So say something beautiful  
Say what you’re keeping inside  
With this anticipation I will only let you down  
So say something meaningful  
Say what you’re trying to hide  
With this anticipation I will only let you down

 

A throbbing pain in your side brought you back to a conscious state. It was still extremely difficult to move, but you could feel everything slowly coming back. Your eyes landed on the dark haired man sleeping slumped in the chair next to you. Dark circles had formed under his eyes, his ebony hair that was always so well kept, was a disaster. With a painful hiss you reached out for his hand that was resting on your bed. The second you made contact his eyes shot open, surprise and shock evident in them. “Loki, I haven’t left you yet.” He quickly grabbed your hand with both of his, leaned in, and placed his forehead against yours. “Pet, never leave me again, I don’t want to feel how I did when I thought I’d lost you. I’ve been such a fool, I kept my feelings from you in fear of you seeing me as the monster so many others do.” Reaching up you wrap your arms around his neck, your eyes meeting his and you closed the small space between you both when your lips meet his. 

 

So say something beautiful  
Say what you’re keeping inside  
With this anticipation I will only let you down  
So say something meaningful  
Say what you’re trying to hide  
With this anticipation I will only let you down

 

“I love you Loki, I could never see you as a monster or any form of a let down, so never think that.” A small smile appeared on the God of mischief’s face as he pulled you closer, closing his arms around you. “You heard all that was said? And here I thought I had confessed everything too late and lost my chance and love.” The sounds of the team entering the room caused you to pull out of his arms only to be greeted by smiles. “You gave us quite a scare Hocus pocus.” Came Tony’s voice as he placed a hand on your shoulder. “You know there are more ways to get someone to confess their feeling than almost getting yourself killed.” Natasha smirked at you and Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is my first songfic, comments are more then welcome, hopefully I didn't screw this up to badly!


End file.
